Known moorings for ocean energy capturing devices include large fixed gravity bases, clump or drag anchors, and pile moorings.
A disadvantage of known moorings is that they have limited application across varied water depths, seabed materials and bathymetric conditions. Another disadvantage of known moorings is that they occupy a large area, and also do not provide adequate resistance to both lateral and rotational forces in all conditions. Many known moorings also require substantial seabed preparation and levelling prior to installation.
Another disadvantage of known moorings is that they are large and unwieldy, making them difficult to deploy and install. Known moorings often require special large-bore drilling rigs to create a socket in the seabed, in which a large-diameter monopole is inserted. This known method of installation is very expensive.
A further disadvantage of known moorings is that their large size and complexity makes them prohibitively expensive.